What Happened After
by Liraeyn
Summary: Ever watch NCIS and wonder what happened to the one-time characters after the show? How they went on with their lives afterward? Oneshots. T for flexibility. "Lost and Found".
1. Vanished

I do not own NCIS.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Author's note/introduction: They have all kinds of weird things happen to the people in NCIS, to the point where one wonders how they resolved those issues. This is my take on what happened after. I take episode requests.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Episode: Vanished (Season two, Episode three)

Todd Newell waited anxiously outside a small room in a hospital in Indiana. He had taken Daphne, his brother's girlfriend, there to protect her from her father. In all reality, they were both fine with never seeing her father again.

"Sir?" A doctor poked his head out the door.

Todd jumped to his feet. "Yes?"

"You can come in now."

Daphne lay on the bed, a small bundle in her arms. She looked up and smiled.

"It's a boy. Seven pounds, nine ounces."

Todd smiled at his newborn nephew. "Hello there."

"What do you think we should call him?"

Todd considered it for a moment. "Well, considering he looks just like Greg did in his baby pictures, maybe that would be a good name for him."

"I like it. And for a middle name-"

She trailed off, trying to brainstorm. Todd took Greg junior gently from her, cradling him in his arms. There were several options, but one stood out, the name of the agent who had rescued both Daphne and Todd, in a way.

"Jethro."

Greg Jethro opened his eyes, yawning. He smiled up at his mother and uncle. At that moment, the rising sun shone right through the window.

It was a new beginning.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Author's note: Vanished was one of my favorite episodes. The way I see it, Daphne and Todd could be surrogate siblings (that's how _I_ feel about _my_ brother's girlfriend), or, if you want it, they could be, ahem, _involved_. Anyway, please review, and I am taking suggestions/requests.


	2. Lost and Found

I. Do. Not. Own. NCIS.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

The episode: Lost and Found (5X9)

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"Hey, Carson?"

"What is it, Mom?"

She held out the phone. "It's for you."

He grabbed it and went into his room, sitting on his car bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Carson; it's Tony. Remember me?"

"How could I ever forget?"

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I beat your high score! DiNozzo's reign continues!"

"Ah, whatever. So you learned how to spell?"

"That's classified. So what's happening on the other end of the phone line?"

"Well, my mom legally adopted me, which means that the people in charge of this country are finally understanding what I've always known."

"It does take some time for them to realize that."

Carson smiled. "We all went on a big camping trip to celebrate. We went swimming in this beautiful lake in the really early morning, which was kind of annoying, because we had to get up incredibly early, but it was sure worth it."

"Sounds like you guys had fun."

"It sure was. What have you been up to lately?"

"Well, there's some stuff I'm not allowed to talk about, but we had to go on stakeout- it's where we hang out in this building, and we do nothing but watch people day in, day out- it does get boring, so we play all kinds of pranks on each other. Ziva put some black stuff on the binoculars so I started looking like a raccoon."

Carson laughed. "I've got to remember that one for my troop's next trip. By the way, I two more merit badges since we last spoke- I broke the record!"

"Good job, Carson. I guess since I stole yours, you had to go get another one?"

"Something like that."

"Well, it's been nice catching up, but we've got a case, and it's a bad idea to keep my boss waiting."

"No, you shouldn't do that- bye Tony!"

"Bye, Carson."

Tony hung up, smiling. _That kid- he reminds me of someone, but I can't quite put my finger on who. _

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Author's note: I fondly imagine the team keeping in touch with Carson. I just saw this one for the first time, and loved it. I am definitely planning on doing See No Evil, (multiple requests), but it might be kind of hard. Anyway, requests/praise/flames always welcome! (I do request, though; please don't flame unless you actually write NCIS fics. Thank you.)


End file.
